


And All Along You Knew My Story [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, GFY, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, ahsoka meets the twins, the skywalker family tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ahsoka meets the pilot who destroyed the Death Star.</p><p>Story written by victoria_p.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All Along You Knew My Story [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And All Along You Knew My Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691409) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



Cover art by The Dragongirl

**Length:**

19 minutes, 20 seconds

**Music:**

"Electric Daisy Violin" by Lindsey Stirling, from Lindsey Stirling

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 19 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/And%20All%20Along%20You%20Knew%20My%20Story%20by%20victoria_p.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive :**

[Here for MP3 (19.7 MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016033011.zip)  



End file.
